


Drawn To The Light (Of Your Love)

by hatsunemikuwithagun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Small Town in West Virginia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsunemikuwithagun/pseuds/hatsunemikuwithagun
Summary: A small town girl, Chiaki Nanami, spends her days streaming Fortnite on Twitch and going through the motions of small town life, until her life is flipped upside down when her landlord invites a half-man half-moth creature into her home, and possibly her heart??





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> okay straight up i’m planning on making this stupidly long as long as i don’t get distracted by car models and then loose interest because of the cars. have a fun time reading this bizarre au that my sister and i came up with at stupid o’clock

the Rain harshly sloshed against the tin roof of the unit, a constant bombardment of noise from the heavens, but the girl inside was warm and unbothered. Chiaki Nanami sat in front of her MSI Infinite PC, streaming Fortnite to her dedicated fans on Twitch.

“Where we dropping boys!” she called out into mic, the chat feed burst to life with straight white boys calling her their ‘gamer waifu’. Chiaki sighed, she wasn’t interested in being ahego material, she simply wanted to one-shot storm troopers and bush campers while making a quick buck.

Besides, even if she was interested in their advances, she was never any good at dating sims. This, and the fact the rent was cheap, was why she lived alone in a small house at the back of Komaru Naegi’s property.

Chiaki gets the Victory Royal and then signs off with her regular ‘like, subscribe and comment’ rant. As she closes the stream she takes a final glimpse at the chat, seeing it filled with inappropriate comments and links to dick picks. Honestly it fills her with despair. Why do men have to be so gross? Couldn’t she have attracted some nice mormon guys or awkward lesbians instead? She’d even take porn bots over these noobs.

But alas, she was doomed to be sexualised by these gross ‘Nice Guys’. Why had God restricted Chiaki’s fan base to incels? Didn’t she have any compassion for a fellow gamer girl?

Her thoughts and prayers were interrupted by a rapid succession of knocks at the door, akin to the tune of Dancing Queen by ABBA.

“Chiaki open up! I’ve come to collect the weekly rent,” it was Komaru. With a huff, Chiaki got up from her desk and stretched, she stumbled over to the front door and unlatched the knob lock, dead bolt, combination lock, and smart lock to reveal a drenched and disheveled Komaru Naegi.

“Heya Chiaki! I just wandered over here to your cozy abode to 1) Collect the rent as usual, and 2) Ask you a question!”

“What kind of question, Komaru?” Chiaki deadpanned,

“Well you see, I’ve been spending a bit much on my, heheh, hobby recently, and since I don’t want to increase the rent for you I was wondering about your thoughts on sharing the place with another applicant?,” the brunette shifted between her feet and waved her arms in a way that resembled a chicken, “I can build an extension to it so that you have separate rooms, I’m sure there’s enough materials in the local junkyard!”

Chiaki was sceptical, the idea of having to share her home with someone she didn’t know made her skin crawl, what it was some guy that was subscribed to her youtube?

“I...I guess that I’m okay with it as long as you do a background check on them. Either way, if you go into that scap yard makes sure to bring one Souda’s goats and a handgun of some kind. That white-haired hope guy is still probably living in Aoi’s fridge, and you know what he did to Ms Ludenberg,”

Komaru visibly cringed, the memory still fresh and despairing in their minds, her weave lying sadly on the pavement, splattered with pink.

In an attempt to change the subject Komaru cleared her throat and once again spoke up,  
“I’ve already done an extensive search on the guy, he used to live up in Point Pleasant, you know that town that isn’t too from here? And apparently he warned the town about a tragedy that occurred on Silver Bridge,”

Wow, Chiaki thought to herself, he must be a real standup guy to warn all of those people.

“But wait! There’s more!” cried Komaru, “He apparently warmed people about a swine flu outbreak in Mexico! Oh! And they say he’s got quite an ass!”

Chiaki was sold, this guy seemed to be incredibly civil minded, there was no way he’d be a douchebag incel!

“As long as you’ve... as long, if you’ve checked him out I’m sure that he’ll make a great fit for the community,”

Komaru smiled and removed $280 from the kitchen counter, in return she placed down a pair of polka-dot socks that read ‘floss like a boss’ and went out the door.

* * *

 

Chiaki had spent that night wondering about her mysterious new flat-mate, was he going to be a knight in shining armour? A kind old man that fed peaches to the troubled children of the neighbourhood? A cryptid? no it couldn’t be the last one, that Kirigiri girl already had the label of town cryptid...

Either way, she donned her favourite hoodie, a jacket that she had carried over from childhood into her adult years. She may have been in her 30s but that wasn’t going to stop her from being kawaii.

Today was a Sunday, that meant it was the day of the town’s weekly market, which was virtually the only place to buy food without having to spend copious amounts of time with Teruteru. Sunday was also the day that the a skeleton in a blue jacket would appear but no one ever questioned his presence.

She made her way out the front door, being careful to avoid the patches of mud left by last nights rain, and up the path to the main street. Along the way she waved at Komaru through the front window and and said good morning to Kiyotaka Ishimaru, who was collecting his morning paper.

After a short, ten minute walk Chiaki arrived at the town centre to find everyone’s makeshift stalls set up. Fuyuhiko and Peko’s weapons store, Hagakure’s edibles, Aoi’s doughnuts, Kaede’s illegal piano lesson’s, Ouma’s candy organs, Toko’s self-published workplace romance novels, and so many others.

This was all the usual for Chiaki. The Sunday market had started as black market but everyone attended it so as long as kept the town’s children (namely Masaru; away from Hagakure’s edibles) were kept away from the dangerous stalls. It became a regular thing. A ‘normal’ thing as Komaru would say.

She made her way over to Sakura’s organic fruit and vegetables stand, it was the healthiest and least deadly option there considering that Tenko’s romaine lettuce was infected with E. coli. Chiaki did eat a lot of crap, but she had to make a difference after she had come down with scurvy a few years back.

The hustle and bustle of the market went quiet as a bus pulled into town. As any sort of public transport was rare considering they were in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by forests filled with Beasts and monochrome bears.

A towering figure stepped off from behind the bus, and it sped off to reveal a bizarre man standing alone with a suitcase in hand.

It was a large grey man with a 10 foot wingspan spread to his sides, his eyes glowed red and were placed far on either side of his face, and he had an ass that wouldn’t quit.

“Oh, that’s him!” Komaru cried from Mikan’s Questionable Medical Emporium, “This is the guy I’m renting out the extension to! Everyone, meet the guy, who’s a friend of my friend that once dated someone who knew him in collage... Mothman!”


	2. An Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki and Komaru give Mothman a tour of Hope town, and Chiaki and Komaru make rocky introductions back at the flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is somewhat short uwu

The eyes of the town were fixed to the looming figure, the only visible movement being Komaru’s arm flapping, every thing else was silent and still.

“Wow, the ass is even better in person,” whispered Shuichi Saihara, as he went back to opening his jar of pickles. The comment would have gone unheard if it had not been for the lack of noise from everything else, even the constant buzz from the highly dangerous electrical transformer seemed to lessen.

The town averted its attention from the strange man, after all it wasn’t that unusual for cryptids to show up in Hope Town considering the usual antics. The aforementioned Mothman made a soft but shrill shriek. No matter how beautifully moulded his cheeks were, the presence of such a tall man with such large wings intimidated Chiaki, how she was going to work around living with him, she had no idea.

Awkwardly, she picked up her groceries and carried herself over to the man-moth,  
“Hi there, I’m Chiaki Nanami, you’re new flat-mate. It’s nice to meet you, I think.”

Mothman responded with another shrill cry, the noise was jarring but somehow she felt more comfortable in his presence.

“C’mon Chiaki!” Komaru chirped, “Let’s give Mothman here a tour of the town!”

The taller of the two women dashed ahead excitedly, gesturing wildly to the solid gold statue engraved with the name ‘Junko Enoshima’ that sat in the centre of town. She went on to explain the history of its random and despairing erection in the place it stood today before running off to the next building or land mark.

This went on all day, and Chiaki silently followed along behind Mothman the whole time. Mothman was... different.

It may have just been because he was half moth, but he never talked and only stood menacingly. Occasionally he’d screech in an affirming manner to continue the conversation but otherwise he didn’t communicate.

His mannerisms weren’t normal either, he’d flex his wings every 30 minutes on the dot, he blinked one eye at a time and minutes apart, all of his joints twist and 360°, and his feet seemed to be floating a few millimetres off the ground (but she couldn’t be sure).

After the historically inaccurate tour of Hope Town, Komaru ran off to ‘bug her girlfriend’ while Chiaki turned away to return home. Halfway through the walk she realised that someone tall, dark and mysterious was following behind, it was Mothman.

“Um, why are you following me? Mr... uh, what’s your last name?”

The man-moth hardly acknowledged her words, merely blinking and adjusting his massive wings. She realised that it was a dumb thing to ask, she wouldn’t have been able to understand his answer either way.

Chiaki continued on her way, painfully aware of how close Mohtman was walking behind her. By the time she was checking her makeshift-mailbox (it was a DIY project considering there was only one when she moved in, it was made of several tires and an ice cream tub with a hole in it) Mothman was standing a mere 5 inches away behind.

Considering that he was a stranger to her, the lack of personal space made her feel somewhat uneasy, but the sharp breathing that blew at her hair brought with it a sense of comfort. Her first impression of him left her conflicted.

* * *

Chaiki angrily shut off her Dead by Daylight live stream and silently cursed the Gods.

It was the worst stream of the year. Her views were great and she had received more donations than usual, the aspects you’d usually consider good, but the comments. Fuck.

Some of them went on their usual Chad spiel, this is what caused her to mostly disregard the chat, but the rest were expressing concerns about the cryptic figure looming behind her.

She let out an exasperated sigh, it’d take a day and then there would be a whole conspiracy about her on reddit and youtube accounts like ReignBot and ScareTheater would be analysing her stream. Chiaki turned to be met with the inhuman face of Mothman.

Her eyes locked onto his, and the brilliant red bored into her. It was as if the sun had been stolen from the sky and submerged into two lakes of ruby, they were beautiful. However, at the same time she felt frozen in place, too fearful to move.

They were so close, she could feel his oddly cool breath against her face.

Chiaki had no idea what he was capable of, she wasn’t sure whether he would, or even could, eat her. All she knew was that a 8ft man-moth was staring her down and there wasn’t anything she could do about it.

Mothman retracted himself suddenly, turning away from the gamer girl and making his way out of the unit. She was left with so many questions and a completely blank mind.

Before she could voice any of the queries to herself the telltale sound of a twitch donation rang out through the room. She hadn’t closed off the stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Will Chiaki And Mothman Work Out Their Living Arangements, And What Will Happen To Chiaki’s Twitch Career? Find Our Next Time On Dragon Ball Z!

**Author's Note:**

> country roads........take me h


End file.
